Sadarlah, Ini Cinta
by 3birds
Summary: Kotori hanya perlu memilih, pangeran sekolah si tukang tebar pesona atau si culun sahabatnya yang tidak mau jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Warning : genderbend
1. Chapter 1

_**Materi fanfic sudah cukup banyak numpuk di kepala tapi selalu susah buat mulai bikin cerita, hahaha. Kali ini saya mau coba kotoumi yang di fic terdahulu suka saya bikin heartbreak, hahaha.**_

* * *

Si culun dan pangeran sekolah

"Hyah, hari ini pun Ouji makin menawan, kamu lihat actingnya tadi di pentas, itu luar biasa. Kadang aku pernah membayangkan jika berada diposisi pemeran ceweknya, pasti melting habis"

Hari ini pun Kotori tidak berhenti memuji Ouji, sang pangeran sekolah. Sebenarnya nama aslinya bukan Ouji, melainkan Elyas, namun karna dia suka memerankan peran sebagai pangeran di pementasan drama sekolah, jadilah dia berjulukan "Ouji". Dan hari ini pun mau tak mau Umi harus mendengarkan semua euforia keobsesian Kotori terhadap Ouji. Pembicaraan kian memekakkan telinga saat Honoka ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan, membut seolah olah Umi tak ada disana.

Umi sedikit banyaknya mulai jengkel dengan tema Ouji ini, bukan karna dia iri bahwa ouji punya banyak fans cewek sementara dia hanya punya dua teman cewek, bukan karna ouji punya wajah super ganteng dan blasteran Rusia sedangkan dia hanya cowok culun berkacamata dan 100% produk lokal asli Jepang. Bisa dikatakan Umi jengkel karena bosan harus mendengar pembicaraan tentang dia terus terusan dari dua sohib terdekatnya. Jadi selama pembicaraan yang membosankan itu Umi hanya terpaku pada buku teksnya, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu peduli tentang pembicaraan puberitas anak wanita.

"Hey, Umi, beberapa kali aku lihat kamu berbicara dengan Elyas, apa kalian saling kenal?" sejenak teriakan histeris yang tadi sempat terdengar menghilang dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Honoka.

Dengan mata masih terpaut pada bukunya Umi yang tidak begitu berminat menjawab "Orang tua kami saling kenal, jadi sesekali mereka mempertemukan kami"

"Apa kamu cukup dekat dengannya" sekarang giliran Kotori bertanya dengan penuh minat.

"Tidak sedekat aku dan kalian berdua" Umi masih belum menaruh perhatian pada topik pembicaraan sedangkan dua teman lainnya merasa apa yang diucapkan Umi cukup dalam maknanya.

Seketika Umi mendapat pelukan dari dua temannya "Umi so sweet, kita akan jadi teman selamanya" tutur Kotori sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Hey, lepaskan, kalian membuatku sesak" keluh Umi.

Entah kenapa kalimat "teman selamanya" membuat hatinya juga ikutan sesak. Perasaan ini baru bagi Umi, karna itu dia hanya akan mengacuhkannya untuk saat ini.

"Kalau kamu kenal dengannya berarti kamu bisa ajak kita kenalan dong" Honoka tak berpikir dua kali untuk mendapatkan kesempatan dan berharap jawaban positif dari Umi.

Sebenarnya agak berat bagi Umi untuk menjawab "iya" tapi dengan wajah penuh harap dari dua sahabatnya, ia tak bisa apa apa. Namun sebelum sempat menjawab suara lain terdengar.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu Honoka-chan. Kita tak bisa mengambil keuntungan dari Umi, walaupun Umi teman kita sendiri. Ini mungkin sangat tidak mengenakkan bagi Umi. Kita mesti usaha sendiri jika ingin lebih dekat dengan Ouji"

Umi sedikit terpana dengan ucapan Kotori, mungkin Kotori sadar dengan wajah keberatannya tadi.

"Ah, gak asyik. Tapi kamu ada benarnya juga. Maaf Umi, karna sudah meminta hal yang tidak mengenakkan"

"Tidak apa apa"

xxx

Malam itu, Umi kembali ingat dengan perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan saat mendengar ucapan dari Kotori. Dia mulai berpikir, apakah itu mengganggunya atau apakah dia menginginkan hal yang lebih dari sedekar pertemanan dari Kotori, kalau iya, hubungan seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Umi mulai gusar dan mengacak acak rambut birunya. Smartphone nya kemudia berdering memberitahukan sebuah panggilan masuk. Mata Umi menyipit, berpikiran mungkin tak usah diangkat, namun akhirnya tangannya meraih benda itu dan mulai meletakkannya di telinganya.

"Hai, tumben nelpon" dari nada suaranya jelas Umi tidak mengharapkan panggilan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Umi gawat, ini darurat. Tolong bantu aku" terdengar suara kepanikan dari seberang telpon.

"Hah, apalagi kali ini" dan Umi masih belum menaruh minat.

"Kamu tau, besok ada rapat penting klub drama dan aku harus hadir disana karna aku ketua klub"

"Jadi?"

"Minggu lalu aku janji sama Arisha akan menemani dia buat nonton film, dan harinya ternyata barengan dengan rapat. Aku mohon Umi, gantikan Aku menemani Arisha"

"Bukankah Arisha adik kesayangan mu, kenapa ga kamu tunda saja rapatnya?"

"Mudah kalau ngomong, tapi sebenarnya rapat ini adalah rapat wajib yang udah direncanain lama sebelum aku bikin janji sama Arisha"

"Kalau gitu janji sama Arisha saja yang ditunda"

"Please Umi, aku mohon, aku tak mau mengecewakan Arisha, dia sudah sangat berharap buat besok, mendengar dia ngomongin janji itu sepanjang hari buat aku kian merasa bersalah"

"Memang susah ya jadi sister complex"

"Umi,tolonglah. Aku akan lakuin sesuatu buat kamu sebagai bayarannya"

Saat ini Umi tak menginginkan sesuatu, apalagi dari Elyas, biang kejengkelan Umi hari ini. Umi ingin melancarkan seribu alasan lagi untuk menolak Elyas, namun kembali dia ingat tentang siang ini, tentang permintaan Honoka.

"Kamu serius ingin melakukan sesuatu untukku"

"Tentu, selagi masih masuk akal"

"Okay, aku bantu"

"Akhirnya Umi, aku tertolong"

"..."

"Lagian, selain aku hanya kamu yang bisa membuat Arisha bahagia"

"Kamu bilang apa?"

"O.. Hm... Tak ada, tak penting. Btw, singkirkan kacamata bodohmu itu saat pergi dengan adikku"

"Hey... " protes Umi.

"Demi Tuhan Umi, aku masih bingung dengan keputusanmu berkacamata selagi ketampananmu sebenarnya setara dengan milikku, hahaha"

"Bukan urusanmu" dengan begitu Umi memutus telponnya dan melempar smartphone ke atas kasur. Umi lalu melirik kacamata bulat besarnya yang bak kacamata Harry potter itu yang selama ini selalu ia kenakan semenjak ia kembali lagi ke Tokyo. Kacamata itu hanya kacamata biasa tanpa lensa plus, minus, silindris atau lensa lensa rabun lainnya. Itu benar benar hanya kacamata biasa yang tak lepas dari Umi saat disekolah ataupun hang out bersama dua sahabatnya.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri" batinnya sebelum rebah ke kasurnya.

Bersambung

* * *

 _ **Mungkin segini dulu, ada tidaknya ini berlanjut hanya bergantung pada respon viewers ,haha.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Settingan alurnya sengaja saya bikin maju mundur. Semoga tidak terlalu membingungkan.**_

* * *

 **Kembali**

3 tahun digembleng habis habisan oleh kakeknya di Kyouto, akhirnya Umi kembali ke Tokyo. 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Memikirkan apakah nanti Honoka dan Kotori akan menerima dirinya yang sekarang saja cukup membuat Umi galau, Bagaimana tidak, dirinya dulu saat tamat SD dengan yang sekarang yang baru masuk SMA sangat berbeda. Apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan jika sadar kalau dimasa lalu mereka membuat sebuah kesalahpahaman yang mungkin masih berlanjut sampai saat ini.

Pagi ini, lewat telepon rumah keluarga Sonoda, kedua teman masa kecilnya mengatakan akan menjemput Umi didepan rumahnya. Awalnya Umi ragu untuk melangkah, namun bagaimanapun juga dia harus menghadapi realita. Dia tidak akan bisa sembunyi kali ini, lagian dia sangat merindukan kedua temannya itu.

"Umi! Kotori dan Honoka sudah menunggu didepan rumah"

"Baiklah, aku segera keluar"

"Gugup?" tebak ibunya.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak... "

"Ssttt" ibunya menutup mulut anaknya dengan jari telunjuknya "jangan berprasangka buruk, mereka pasti menerima"

"Okay" ucap Umi pelan.

Dengan ragu Umi melangkah keluar rumahnya, berharap hari ini berjalan dengan baik, dia bisa berteman tanpa harus di bully lagi seperti waktu SD dulu. Jikalau harus menemui bully lagi, ajaran kakeknya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semua pembully bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Kalau dia ingat lagi, salah satu alasan dia dibawa kakeknya ke Kyouto gara gara bullying yang dia terima sewaktu masih kecil. Dan sekarang Umi sudah cukup percaya diri dalam hal pertahanan diri.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, walau masih ragu namun Umi tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggumu" sapanya pelan.

"UMICHAAA.. nnnn" keduanya hendak memeluk Umi karena sudah begitu merindukan teman kecil mereka yang mereka kenal sebagai sosok yang cantik, disiplin namun pemalu. Tapi karna sesuatu terasa aneh sehingga mereka berhenti bahkan membatalkan niatan untuk menjatuhkan diri mereka pada sosok asing didepan mereka.

"Kacamata?" pekik Honoka

"Rambut pendek?" timpal Kotori.

Lalu berbarengan mereka berteriak "celana panjang? Siapa kamu?"

Umi sudah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, bahwa kesalahpahaman Honoka dan Kotori tentang dirinya akan berlanjut sampai saat sekarang. Umi hanya memberikan senyuman seadanya yang penuh kemakluman sebagai tanda bahwa kesalahpahaman yang masih berlanjut ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan teman temannya, melainkan juga kesalahannya yang tidak pernah memberikan penjelasan atas kebenaran tentang dirinya.

"Aku Sonoda Umi" jawab Umi agak ragu.

"Mana mungkin, Umi chan yang kami kenal adalah gadis cantik yang pemalu" protes Honoka selagi Kotori mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ahaha" Umi tertawa canggung "Maaf mengecewakan harapan kalian, tapi Sonoda Umi adalah seorang laki laki" Umi mencoba menjelaskan.

"Lalu dimana Umichan yang perempuan?" Tanya Kotori.

"Itu aku, dan aku laki laki"

Keduanya tampak bingung.

"Apa kamu saudara kembarnya Umichan" tanya Honoka dengan polosnya.

Seketika Umi menepuk jidatnya "Ya ampun, aku Sonoda Umi, aku laki laki. Aku tak tau kalau sulit bagi kalian untuk menerima kenyataan, dan aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan kalian atas kesalahpahaman karna aku juga tak pernah konfirmasi kebenarannya pada kalian" Umi menghela nafas, "dan sekarang, karna aku pikir sudah sulit bagiku untuk terus menjadi seperti perempuan seperti yang kalian pikirkan tentangku, maka aku pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Aku sonoda umi, laki laki, 15 tahun, senang bertemu kembali dengan kalian berdua"

"Dia berbicara seperti Umi chan" selidik Honoka.

"Warna mata dan rambutnya juga seperti Umi chan, hanya saja dia laki laki" sahut Kotori.

Sekarang giliran Umi yang tercengang, apakah kedua temannya benar benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya atau hanya ingin lari dari kenyataan? Umi tak tau pasti.

"Hah, jika gender membuat kalian tidak nyaman untuk tetap menjadi temanku, aku bisa paham" dengan begitu Umi berlalu meninggalkan mereka, mencoba ikhlas jika memang kedua temannya itu tak lagi mau menjalin hubungan keakraban dengannya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Umi berjalan, dia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh dua gadis SMA yang menunggunya tadi. "UMICHAN... TUNGGU"

sepanjang jalan Umi dijejali pertanyaan tentang dirinya dan juga tentang kebersamaan mereka saat SD, dan dengan singkat Umi menjawabnya dengan benar. Hingga saat pertanyaan yang ingin mereka tanyakan sudah habis, suasana perjalanan sekolah menjadi hening, dua pasang mata mulai menyelidiki Umi dari kepala hingga kaki.

"Kenapa kamu pakai kacamata jadul kayak Harry Potter gitu?" tanya Kotori kemudian.

Umi punya alasannya, tapi tidak untuk ia bagi kepada dua temannya. "Aku rasa sudah jelas alasannya kenapa seseorang berkacamata"

"Tapi kenapa harus yang itu, kamu akan kelihatan lebih keren jika pake yang kotak, atau model biasa" protes Kotori.

"Aku nyaman dengan yang ini"

"Wah, sangat mengejutkan ternyata Umichan adalah laki laki. Kenapa kamu tidak kasih tau lebih awal?"

"Aku pikir kalian tidak mau lagi berteman denganku jika aku bukan perempuan" suara Umi pelan, mencoba jujur dalam perasaan malunya.

Honoka terpana, bahkan ekspresi malunya sama dengan saat Umi masih SD dulu. "Ternyata kamu memang benar benar umichan" ucap Honoka yakin.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi" emosi Umi kembali naik.

"Tapi yang sekarang lebih pemarah" tambahnya.

Kedua temannya tertawa, Umi tersenyum kemudian.

"Hi, bukankah kamu Sonoda Umi? Udah tobat ya, hahaha" seoarang laki laki berpakaian sama dengan Umi menghampiri mereka.

Umi menegang, laki laki ini adalah anak yang sama yang membuli dirinya saat SD. Umi sudah siap jika kali ini anak ini mencoba melakukannya lagi, dan Umi bisa pastikan kemenangan ada padanya.

"Terakhir aku lihat kamu masih pakai rok cewek, syukurlah sekarang kamu udah kembali pada kodratmu sebagai laki laki, haha" anak laki laki itu masih tertawa membuat Umi ingin sekali memukulnya.

"Rin kun, kamu tau kalau Umi chan laki laki?" tanya Honoka.

"Ya iyalah, semua teman teman dikelas juga tau kalau Umi itu laki laki sekalipun rambutnya panjang kayak cewek, palingan cuma kalian berdua saja yang tak tau. Terus terusan belain dia perempuan padahal dia nya laki laki, aku pikir sonoda san memang ingin jadi perempuan seperti pembelaan kalian pada dia, tapi melihat dia sekarang rasanya dia tak bisa lari dari takdirnya lagi. Btw, celana lebih cocok sama kamu daripada rok mu dulu di SD, sonoda san"

Umi geram, ingin sekali dia hajar muka tengil didepannya, hanya karna dia ingat ini hari pertama sekolah dan dia ingin memberi kesan yang baik, maka niatnya ia urungkan, sebagai langkah pencegahan emosi yang naik, Umi berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan 3 orang lainnya.

Kotori dan Honoka mencoba mengikuti sambil berbisik di belakang Umi. "Apa kamu pikir Umi chan marah karna dulu kita anggap dia cewek?" Kotori memulai pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, kalau di lihat sekarang sepertinya dia memang marah" Honoka juga ikut ikutan memberikan jawaban dengan berbisik.

Satu hal yang mereka tak tau adalah Umi mendengar seluruh pembicaraan berbisik mereka tentang bagaimana kekhawatiran mereka jika Umi benar benar marah dan benci mereka lantaran dianggap cewek saat masih SD. pembicaraan itu membuat Umi sedikit tersenyum, sekarang dia sadar perasaan tak mau kehilangan bukan hanya milik dia saja, tapi dua temannya juga memiliki ketakutan yang sama.

"bisakah kalian berdua tidak memanggilku dengan sapaan chan lagi? Itu memalukan jika dipakai pada cowok, kan?" Umi tiba tiba berhenti agar apa yang dia katakan bisa sampai pada dua temannya.

Honoka dan Kotori yang awalnya takut saat Umi mulai bicara, akhirnya bisa lega karna apa yang dikatakan Umi bukan sebuah kekesalan atau amarah. Awalnya mereka mengangguk, kemudia serempak mengatakan "hai'"

"Arigatou" Umi berbalik pada teman temannya dan memberikan senyuman tulus dari hatinya yang membuat suasana kaku tadi menjadi lebih hangat.

"Kotori chan, senyumnya masih semanis dulu"

"..." Kotori hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mari mulai dari awal, aku Sonoda Umi, laki laki 15 tahun, aku harap kalian masih ingin berteman denganku" Umi membungkuk sedikit setelah perkenalan singkat.

Hal itu berbuah pelukan suka cita dari dua orang lainnya.

"Tentu saja kami mau"

"Kita akan berteman selamanya"

* * *

 **xxxbersambungxxx**

* * *

 _ **Terimakasih atas dukungannya lewat kotak review. Btw, kenapa sekarang jadi kotoumi? Karna sebenarnya saya juga fans pairing ini. Kedepan saya juga pengen bikin honoumi sama umimaki. Ditunggu aja ,hehe .**_

 _ **O iya, chapter depan mungkin alurnya kembali maju.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Karakter cowok : Umi, Elyas, Tsubasa**_

 _ **Karakter cewek : Kotori, Honoka, Arisha**_

* * *

 **Kencan dibalas kencan**

* * *

" _Hey, jemput Arisha jam 10 pagi, hari minggu ini"_

" _Okay"_

" _Jemput dirumahku"_

" _Seriously? Kenapa nggak ketemuan di stasiun kereta saja"_

" _Dengar Umi-kun, aku tak mau adikku di goda laki laki tak bertanggungjawab saat menunggumu disana, jadi aku akan lebih senang jika kamu mau menjemputnya dengan aman disini, dirumahku"_

Umi mengingat percakapannya semalam dengan Eli, dan sekarang disinilah dia, didepan pintu rumah keluarga Ayase. Umi mulai mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka dengan memperlihatkan sesosok gadis pirang yang mengenakan dress biru muda selutut, dia menatap Umi dengan senyuman yang canggung.

"Maaf menunggu, Umi-kun"

"Nggak apa apa. Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu"

Di perjalanan, mereka lebih banyak diam. Sesekali Arisha menanyakan hal – hal kecil tentang keseharian Umi, dan Umi hanya menjawab seadanya. Bukan karna dia tidak menyukai kebersamaan mereka, hanya saja Umi tak bisa untuk bercerita panjang lebar dengan orang lain. Ada kalanya Umi juga menanyakan sesuatu pada Arisha, dan Arisha dengan senang hati bercerita padanya, namun setelah itu Umi tak dapat memberikan feed back, hingga akhirnya mereka kembali diam.

"Kemana tujuan pertama kita?" Tanya Umi saat mereka telah sampai disebuah mall.

"Bioskop, Umi-kun, Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membeli tiketnya" Arisha beranjak pergi meninggalkan Umi di depan gedung bioskop.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita…pergi bersama" dua kata terakhir terdengar berbisik dari mulut Umi karna saat dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Arisha, dia sudah terlanjur pergi.

Akhirnya Umi hanya bisa menyandar disebuah tiang tidak jauh dari tempat Arisha meninggalkannya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa beberapa pasang mata, khususnya gadis muda, menatapnya kagum pada dirinya. Beberapa ingin berkenalan, tapi tak sanggup untuk menghampirinya karna Umi memilki aura pangeran kesepian yang sangat kuat, aura yang hanya bisa dilihat dari kejauhan, aura yang akan memakan mereka jika mereka mendekat. Beberapa dari mereka tak segan untuk memotretnya dari jauh.

Beberapa menit berlalu yang hanya dijalani Umi dengan bermenung, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Umi-kun, ngapain kamu disini sendirian?" seoarang gadis berambut orange dengan seorang pria yang Umi belum pernah lihat sebelumnya memandanginya.

"Ho..Honoka?" Umi seketika kaget, diketemukan sendirian di depan bioskop bukanlah hal yang pernah dia banyangkan.

Gadis itu mendekati Umi dan melepas genggaman tangannya dari laki laki yang bersamanya, jelas sekali laki laki itu tidak suka, karna sekarang dia mempelototi Umi dengan tatapan kekesalan. Honoka yang tak menyadari perubahan pada temannya malah mencubiti pipi Umi dengan gemasnya.

"Wow, kamu benar benar Umi-kun. Kalau disekolah culun banget, sekarang pergi ke bioskop bisa berpenampilan sangat keren begini"

Umi mencoba melepaskan tangan Honoka dari pipinya "Honoka, tolong lepaskan, malu diliatin orang lain" protesnya. Dalam kesibukannya untuk melepaskan diri dari Honoka, tidak sengaja Umi melihat teman laki laki Honoka, bulu kuduknya merinding karna sekarang laki laki itu memberinya tatapan seorang pembunuh. Umi mencoba memberikan isyarat pada Honoka perihal temannya. Honoka yang sadar akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Umi, namun setelah itu dia malah merangkul tangan Umi yang membuat aura hitam dari teman Honoka makin menghitam.

"Ahahaha, maaf. Oh,ya. Tsubasa-kun ini Umi-kun, dan Umi-kun ini Tsubasa-kun" si rambut Orange salah mengerti isyarat dari Umi.

Laki laki yang disebut Honoka sebagai Tsubasa tadi mencoba menarik Honoka dari Umi, masih dengan wajah beringas.

"Hey, ayo jabat tangan, kenalan" sambung Honoka yang masih belum mengerti dengan situasi.

Umi lebih dulu menjulurkan tangannya, dan disambut dengan cengkraman yang cukup kuat dari Tsubasa.

"Honoka, siapa dia" Laki laki itu masih belum mau menunjukkan wajah ramahnya pada Umi.

"Umi-kun. Bukankah aku pernah menceritakannya padamu"

"Aku pikir Umi-kun yang kamu ceritakan itu berkacamata dan culun. Tapi ini?"

"Aku juga baru lihat dia berpenampilan seperti ini. Hey Umi-kun, jika kamu kesekolah seperti ini, cewek seisi sekolah bakal mengidolakan kamu"

Umi hanya bisa tersenyum dengan hati tak enak. Diidolakan cewek seiisi sekolah adalah hal yang paling ingin dihindarinya. Itu membuatnya trauma.

Honoka mulai menginterogasi Umi, namun Umi hanya tersenyum pasrah sambil sesekali melihat perubahan wajah dari teman laki lakinya. Tak lama berselang, Arisha datang. Umi tak tau apakah itu sebuah keberuntungan atau malah bencana lainnya. Karna setelah Arisha memanggil Umi, Honoka mulai mempertanyakan hubungan mereka.

"Dia bukan pacarku, okay" Tegas Umi.

Sedikit kecewa di hati Arisha, namun itu adalah kenyataan yang harus diterimanya.

"Kamu sendiri, apa hubunganmu dengan Tsubasa"

"Dia gebetanku"

Umi tercengang, karna Honoka dengan mudah mengakui seseorang sebagai gebetan tanpa merasa malu.

"Aku pikir kita pacaran" Protes Tsubasa.

"Aku belum mengatakan 'iya' padamu" jawab Honoka enteng.

"Jadi setelah melihat temanmu menjadi lebih tampan kamu mengatakan kalau hubungan kita belum sampai kesana?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _Sudah jelas dia cemburu_. Batin Arisha dan Umi.

"Tsubasa-kun. Apa kamu cemburu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Hey, aku rasa kami akan masuk duluan karna film yang ingin ditonton Arisha akan segera dimulai" Pamit Umi ingin cepat segera pergi dari perdebatan sepasang anak remaja.

Tak banyak yang bisa Umi rekam dalam otaknya setelah menonton film komedi romantic pilihan Arisha. Otaknya langsung blank saat melihat adegan adegan yang dianggpanya memalukan. Sepanjang tontonan, Umi lebih banyak menutup matanya dari pada menikmati tontonannya seperti Arisha. Arisha yang sadar dengan kelakuan Umi hanya bisa tertawa didalam hati sambil mengagumi betapa menggemaskannya Umi saat itu.

"Umi-kun, ayo makan siang"

"Hm.." Umi mengangguk.

Mereka memesan makanan yang sama. Duduk damai di meja di dekat jendela restaurant, sampai akhirnya ketenangan tadi terusik oleh sepasang remaja yang sempat cekcok di depan bioskop tadi.

"Umi-kun. Kita ketemu lagi"

Kali ini Umi tak segan untuk mengeluarkan sikap aslinya pada Honoka "Honoka, kamu ngikutin kami? Itu bukan prilaku yang baik"

"Hey hey, kami nggak ngikutin kalian, ini benar benar kebetulan. Aku juga nggak mau ketemu sama kamu lagi" Tsubasa lebih dulu membalas perkataan Umi.

"Tsubasa-kun, tenang. Duduk dulu"

"Hey, siapa yang mengijinkan kalian duduk disini" Protes Umi. Namun protesnya tak dihiraukan sama sekali.

"Umi-kun, tidak apa apa" Arisha sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karna moment nya bersama Umi kembali terganggu oleh dua sejoli di hadapan mereka, namun dia tak bisa egois karna itu bukan sifatnya.

Umi akhirnya pasrah harus berbagi meja.

"Umi-kun, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kamu berpenampilan luar biasa begini selagi disekolah kamu culun banget"

"Apa maksudmu Honoka?"

Arisha menatap penuh kebingungan "Umi-kun culun?"

"Jadi calon pacarmu nggak tau. Ngaak salah lagi, pasti kamu make over buat bisa mendapatkan Arisha chan,kan"

Umi terbatuk mendengar pernyataan Honoka. Muka Arisha memerah karna malu di anggap sebagai calon pacar, sedangkan Tsubasa benar benar tak peduli dengan percakapan mereka.

"Jangan asal bicara, kami berdua hanya berteman" protes Umi.

Arisha mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pernyataan Umi.

Makan siang mereka berakhir tidak nyaman bagi Umi dan Arisha karna Honoka selalu menganggap mereka sebagai calon pasangan.

"Umi-kun, terimakasih telah menemaniku dan mengantarku kembali kerumah" setelah menemani Arisha seharian, akhirnya Umi mengantar Arisha sampai dirumahnya.

"Bukan masalah"

Umi hendak berbalik saat Arisha kembali memanggilnya. Umi berpaling padanya dan saat itu tubuhnya membeku saat menerima kecupan di pipinya dari Arisha.

"Arigatou" Arisha cepat cepat menutup pintunya agar Umi tak tau betapa malunya dirinya, betapa mukanya memerah karna perbuatan nekat yang dilakukannya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" Sapa Elyas saat melihat adiknya yang cengengesan di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Onii-chan, kamu tak harus bilang itu kencan" Arisha yang malu langsung berlari kekamarnya.

xxx

Honoka berlari di korodor sekolah, bukan karena dia terlambat. Tapi dia ingin segera bertemu dengan teman berkacamatanya untuk memastikan suatu hal.

"UMI-KUN" teriaknya di depan pintu kelas.

Yang diteriaki tak kaget lagi.

Honoka mendekat kepada Umi yang saat itu bersama Kotori "Kenapa kamu jadi culun lagi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Honoka, Umi bergegas bangun dan menutup mulut Honoka dengan tepalal tangannya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk karna lupa memperingatkan Honoka untuk merahasiakan pertemuan mereka kemaren. "Honoka diamlah, aku nggak mau kamu menyebarkan sesuatu tentang kejadian kemaren" bisik Umi penuh dengan emosi.

Honoka kemudian mengangguk karna merasa terancam oleh aura gelap Umi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada apa apa" Umi duluan menjawab.

Honoka hanya merungut.

"Oh ya, Umi-kun. Kemaren pagi aku melihatmu di jalan" Kotori tersenyum sambil mendekati Umi. Saat dirinya berdiri beberapa centimeter dari Umi, Kotori melepas kacamata temannya "Yappari, Umi-kun memang tampan"

Umi panic mencoba meraih kacamatanya yang ambil Kotori "Kotori, tolong kembalikan"

"Dari awal aku selalu penasaran, kenapa kamu memakai kacamata lensa biasa kesekolah" selidik Kotori.

Umi yang hanya fokus pada Kotori dan kacamatanya mulai mengambil kesempatan untuk mengacak acak rambut Umi.

"Honoka, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Haha, bahkan dengan rambut acak acakan begitu ketampananmu nggak luntur" Honoka membalik tubuh Umi menghadap kumpulan teman teman sekelasnya. "Hey, teman teman, bagaimana menurutmu Umi-kun kami"

Semua mata mulai memperhatikan Ketiga sahabat ini. Mereka mulai berbisik, satu persatu komentar mulai bermunculan

"Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa, dia itu ganteng tanpa kacamata"

"Kami sudah menduganya"

"Akhirnya dia membukanya"

"Akhirnya Ouji punya penantang"

"Memalukan, memalukan" bisik Umi.

Sesaat kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Umi akhirnya bisa berhenti mendengarkan komentar komentar temannya yang tadi sempat memekakkan telinganya.

"Umi-kun, maaf soal tadi pagi. Aku pikir sangat keterlaluan membuatmu malu di depan teman sekelas kita"

"…" Umi menggeleng pelan tanpa bersuara.

"Tapi Umi-kun benar benar tampan. Hey, Kotori. Siapa yang kamu pilih jadi pacarmu, Ouji atau Umi?"

"Eh, kok tiba tiba nanya begitu?"

Tiba tiba jantung Umi berdetak lebih kencang, dia ingin tau jawaban Kotori, namun juga dia tak ingin tau.

"Kamu harus jawab"

"Mungkin aku lebih suka Ouji" Kotori tersenyum dengan riangnya.

Umi merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat mendengar jawaban Kotori. Umi tak tau harus menyebut apa tentang perasaannya saat ini.

"Hahaha, pilihan tepat, karna Umi sudah punya gebetan" pekik Honoka.

Kali ini malah ekspresi kotori yang sedikit berubah. Yang tadinya riang, berubah biasa "Benarkah?"

"Aku melihatnya…"

"Honoka, ingat apa yang ku katakana tadi pagi padamu" Umi memberikan tatapan pembunuhnya.

"Ops…"

"Hah, hari ini kacau. Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar" Umi lalu meninggalkan dua temannya.

Saat Umi membasuh mukanya di westafel, sesosok laki laki pirang menghampirinya.

"Jadi bantuan apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?"

"Hah… bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan bertingkah akrab padaku saat disekolah?"

"hey, jangan dingin gitu, apa seorang yang membuatmu kesal hari ini?"

"Ada"

"Siapa?"

"Kamu"

"Hahaha. Harusnya aku yang kesal padamu?"

Umi mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Biasanya cewek cewek disekolah ini hanya membicarakan satu cowok disekolah ini, yaitu aku" dengan bangga Eli menunjuk dirinya, "Namun hari ini ada cowok lain yang menjadi perbincangan"

Kening Umi makin mengkerut "Aku tak punya waktu untuk omong kosong"

"Hey Umi, apa akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk menjadi idola para gadis lagi? Sama seperti saat kamu masih di SMP dulu?" kali ini Elyas menyeringai.

Sekarang Umi mengerti maksud Elyas. Satu hal yang Umi inginkan saat ini, dia tak mau mendengar Elyas lebih jauh. "Jika aku utarakan permintaanku, apa kamu akan diam?"

"Apa kamu menyuruhku diam"

"Aku lebih senang tidak melakukan pembicaraan denganmu disekolah"

"Baiklah, sebutkan keinginanmu"

"Berkencan dengan salah satu temanku"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"TIdak, aku hanya memintamu kencan dengan Kotori. Hanya berdua tanpa ada para fansmu yang lain"

"Itu berat"

Tentu saja berat, karena selama ini Eli selalu melakukan kencan borongan.

"Kamu bilang akan melakukan permintaanku jika aku menemani adikmu"

"Bailah, laki laki sejati selalu menepati janji"

"Waktunya akan aku beritahu nanti" Umi melangkah keluar kamar mandi meninggalkan Elyas.

"Kencan dibalas kencan, huh?"

* * *

 _ **Sepertinya mood menulis saya belakangan ini jadi meningkat. Moga bisa terus update buat cerita yang masih belum lengkap ini.**_

 _ **K. Yahiro : Moga chapter chapter yang akan datang bisa menjawab pertanyaan kamu**_

 _ **Joelthesatan3 : semoga kamu menyukai cerita saya yang lain "The Waiter", karna disana aka nada UmiMaki nya**_


End file.
